


Night Terrors

by Villainsaremorefun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: Both of them know the extent of night terrors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs for ages and I'm trying to post more this year!

_ There's a tight feeling in his chest and he struggles to breathe through the thick dust. He can see through the haze of it though, see the bold white letters just in front of his face. _

Stark.

_ He can feel Wanda beside him, curled up and shaking slightly as she tries to imagine her way out of this. He wants to join her, in the land where their parents aren't buried in the rubble that holds them hostage and their home hasn't been shattered and they're not waiting to die. _

_ The feeling in his chest ebbs away and he's glad for the reprieve but it's replaced with blinding, searing pain, everywhere. He's being burnt alive, he's sure of it. The white behind his eyes is just the flames and the pain will be over soon enough. He just wants it to end, he can barely think past the pain. He doesn't know what they're doing to him, they won't say anything, and up until that point, that was unimportant. He was making a noble sacrifice, but it's hard to feel that way when your throat is raw from screaming yourself hoarse and all you want is to crawl into a hole and die. _

 

Pietro doesn't realise he's crying until Clint wakes him. 

Clint hates the way the nightmares crumple him completely. They make him retreat, curling in on himself until it looks painful, and he mumbles into his knees in a tongue Clint is beginning to understand, and silent tears slip down his cheeks as he shakes.

Pietro can't bring himself to speak because he knows the words that must've been clawing their way from his lips. 

Clint pulls Pietro into his arms, rocking him gently and beginning to hum softly. Both of them know the extent of night terrors.


End file.
